Through Time and Space
by Chibi tomb robber
Summary: Kara,Yami,Ryou,and Marik,went back in time to stop Bakura and Malik,only problem is,they got lost a long the way...
1. Default Chapter

Ok,look I do not own Yugioh,got that?Yea...

***********

My name is Kara Muto,and I no longer have a family. They all died,at the hands on one man. His name is Bakura. He's the one who made my whole life a living hell. After going through a lot,Yami,Ryou,Marik and I chased Bakura and Malik back in time. Well,there was one problem with this,I'm lost! I don't know were my friends are! At least I know were I am,I'm in Japan. But,it's not as beat up and ruined as it is in my time. I walked down the street,filled with people. I haven't seen this many living people befor in my life! I really don't know where to go,but,maybe... I ran down the street,having people yell at me when I bummed into them. I started to walk again,getting to a less crowed street,I know this street,I know where I am,I've been here to many times... I stopped in front of my father's game shop. The sign said open,but,it took me a minuet to go in,this was the only really home I ever had. An old man sat at the front desk.

"Um,may I ask who you are?"I asked him.

He looked at me,really confused,"I'm Solom Muto,who are you exactly?"he asked. me. That name sounds like I heard it befor....

"Are you Yugi's grandfather?"I asked.

Now he looked stern,"What do you want with my grandson?"he asked.

"Help,please,you're not going to believe me,but,you're my great-grandfather,do you know where Yugi is?Or Tea? Or Tristan?What about Joey??"but,as the names left my mouth,I started to cry. There was a blank expression on my great-grandfather's face.

"They should be here soon,what do you mean I'm your great-grandfather?"he asked me.

"I'm from the future,you died long befor I was born,"I asked,through my tears. I wish Yami,Ryou or Marik was here. I found my self on the floor,not being able to control my tears.

"What's the mater?"He asked me,I think he might believe what I said,maybe.

"In my time,everyone's dead! My father! My mother! My older brother,most of my friends,my uncle Tristan!and so many more!"I cried. That's when it happened,Yugi,Tea, Tristan,and Ryou walked into the game shop,talking till they saw me.

As soon as I saw them,I cried,"I'm sorry father,mother! I couldn't save you from him! I was almost killed too! It's my fault they all died!" They all looked at each other,all vary confused. I started to cry harder,explaining things is going to be vary hard....

*********************

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. Big Trouble

Ok,look,if you still think I own Yugioh,well,you got problems,this is the last time I'll be saying this,k?

***********

Marik's P.O.V.

When I came to,I was in some kind of cell,chained to the wall. Great,just what I need,to be chained to something,again! This time,there was a young girl with me.

"So,woken up,have we?"she asked. This girl was chained to the wall as well.

"Who are you?"I asked,and where was Kara? Did something happen to her? I know what to do,I feel so helpless. 

"Colleen,"was her short answer. She looked like she was only but a child,not that I wasn't.

"Why are you in here?"I asked this Colleen.

"Stole from the Pharaoh himself,"she said,proudly. "Until that high priest,Shaka,caught me,I'm going to die for this.

Another girl,across from us,got up,or as much as she could,and said,"You think that's bad? I'm going to be killed for stealing bread for my sick mother!"

"Shut up,Courtney,at least you still have a family felt! I just have my older brother!"another girl yelled.

"Not now,Becky! Well,you still haven't told us your name,or what your in for,"Colleen told me.

"Well,I'm not sure why I'm here,but my name is Marik,"I told the girls,on death row. Wait,she said the pharaoh,does that mean..... "What's the Pharaoh's name?"

Colleen laughed,"Yami,he'll kill you if he knew that you forgot." The others seamed to fine it just as funny.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! This can't be happening! No! Shit! If Yami is the pharaoh,that's means I'm in ancient Egypt! This can't be happening. I hope Kara's ok! She'll be killed if she's here,not taken advantage of! What about Ryou!? Is he ok?! Where did Bakura and Malik go?!

"Hello in here,"Colleen said.

"Huh?"I asked,snapping back into reality,then I smiled.

"What?"asked Becky.

"Look,I know this guy,he's a tomb-robber,a well know one,I bet that Yami would love to know where he is,"I told them,seeing a bright side to all of this. Let the Pharaoh take care of Bakura,and Malik while he's at it! Get rid of them both,and then I could find Kara,and we could live happily ever after.

"That would work,but the next time you see the pharaoh,will be when he kills you, you're dead like the rest of us!"Colleen said,with a smile.

Shit! Shit! Shit!.......................

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	3. The Truth Sinks in

Kara's P.O.V.

"You can't be for real!"yelled Tea,after I got done telling her about my timeline.(Refer to Nothing's for Sure)

"No,it's all true,I wish it wasn't,but it is,"I said sadly. If only it wasn't,if only everything was ok. Ryou,I like,looked the most shocked.

"Well,I can believe you,"Yugi said.

"Well,if you do,Yug,then I guess I do too,"Joey,the only one left alive,said.

"You got to help me find my friends,"I begged.

"Of course we will,"Tea said. I wanted to cry every time I looked at her,Yugi and Tristan.

"It's ok,you can cry if you want to,you've just lost almost everything,"Yugi said.

I shock my head,"crying is not going to help anything. I just wish that Marik,Yami or Ryou was here,,"I said,then out of no where came,"or I don't have the memory of my father's dead body! Along with all of my friends!"

They all looked at me,not that I wouldn't too,then Tea said,"it's ok,we'll find your friends."

"Let's slit up,I'll go with Tea,Tristan can go with Joey,and Ryou,you can go with Kara," Yugi said,taking controlled. 

They all nodded,and we walked outside,going our different ways. 

"Follow me,I got to grab something at my house,"Ryou told me. I followed him,though I have a bad felling about this,but,I can trust Ryou;I would with my life. All around us were big groups of people. I bet I know my way around better then any of them. I've had to run past these buildings so many times,it's just sad now that I think of it. Damn that Bakura,ruining all of this. This is the type of world I wish I had lived it,not my time,oh no, not my time... I looked up,the sky was really blue. And here I thought my brother had been lying all about it. The sky is beautiful,the clouds just seam to float there,I love this place! We walked in silence,it was to awkward to do anything else. I see all of these people,most of whom are dead in my time,or imprisoned,but,there are a few from the different shelters. We stopped in front of an apartment building. 

"This is where you live?"I asked.

"Yea,"was the only answer I got. He walked up the stares,I guess he lives on the upper floor. He opened up a door,"this will take a minuet,want to come in?"

"Sure,"I said. Ryou went in first,I heard a thud right away though,I ran in after him. I felt something hard hit my head,then,everything went black.............

*********

Sorry to leave you all on the cliff like this,but the next chapter's going to be Ryou's P.O.V. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	4. Faceing your fears

Ryou's P.O.V.

When I woke up,from a blow to the back of the head from an unknown person,I found myself tied to a wall. The room was dully light by candelas. In the middle of the room, there was a table,covered in blood,knives,picks,and every other kind of sharp object you could think of. I really don't like this. Then my worst fears came through the door. All I could do was look at Bakura and Malik,as they walked over to me.

"Poor little Ryou,are you afraid,lost,all alone?"Bakura asked. What is he going to do with me? He doesn't have to keep me alive anymore...

"Look,you can see the fear in his eyes,"Malik said with a laugh. I don't even know where I am,and yet Bakura and still find me,and take away my freedom. Can nothing save me from this fate? Curse that damn ring. Wait,do they have the others? I don't like this, what if we're all in different times? I just realized something,it's really hot here.

"You can,but it's always there. He's afraid of me,more now since I no longer have a need for him,"Bakura said,with a smirk. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. 

"Do you know where the others are?"I asked.

Malik smiled,"Marik's going to be killed by the pharaoh,and,"Malik started. They don't know about Kara or Yami? Wait,Marik's going to die?!

"You'd let him get killed?"I asked.

"Of course I would,"said Malik. They're going to kill us all! I hope Kara and Yami are safe,and together. And not here! The smell of blood,it's so horrible,I can barely stand it! Bakura and Malik were enjoying it. 

"Where are we?"I asked.

Bakura smiled,"you don't get it do you? The Pharaoh's going to kill him. We're in Ancient Egypt,"he said. No! This is where he wanted to be! He wants to kill Yami here,so not to deal with him in the future! But,who knows what could happen if he succeeds!

"Don't be afraid,we're not going to kill you,yet. We need you for bait for the other two. They'll not leave you for dead,"Malik said. This isn't good.

"But,let's play with him for a little bit,"Bakura said.

"let's,"Malik agreed. I don't like this,I remember that someone once said that there are things are far worse then death. Time to see if that's true........

*************

  



End file.
